Meatlover's Pizza
by hamithehamister
Summary: Dean likes meat and especially meatlover's pizza. Cas doesn't understand his obsession or any his innuendos. Sam can't look away, no matter how hard he tries.


Its pretty late but I forgot earlier to thank my bb Heart Torn Out for betaing this for me :) So yeah thanks Hearty :D

* * *

Meatlover's Pizza

Dean was utterly shocked as he sat there with his pizza halfway to his mouth. "Cas how could you not like meatlover's pizza?"

"Dean you know I swore off of eating meat products after my excessive consumption of them during the incident with famine." Cas responded with a hint of cynicism and annoyance present in his voice. He hated having to repeat himself. He had told Dean this same answer twenty times already and yet still his hunter wouldn't respect his wishes. Why did he have to pick such an incorrigible man to love?

Clearly understanding Cas's shock, Dean put down his pizza and reached over the table to cradle Cas's hand in his. "Cas I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you got over that by now. Haven't I rubbed off enough on you yet?" He gave Cas a look. "So are you going to try a piece for me now Cas, because I already happen to know that you love one very special kind of sausage in particular?" Which of course being Dean, he said it with a lewd eyebrow wiggle and his infamous sexy smirk that always made everyone, including Cas, swoon and cave into his demands.

Apparently forgotten by now, Sam almost gagged on his salad, as he tried not to think about the obvious innuendo Dean just made. Well everyone except for Cas of course. "Dean you know Cas doesn't understand your dirty jokes," Sam spat out with annoyance clear in his voice.

Cas, naïve to no end, just furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his head into his confused head tilt. "Dean I do not understand. What is so perverse about this 'special kind of sausage' that you and Sam speak of?"

Dean could not push back the wide grin forming on his face as he glanced over to see Sam smack his head with a hand and give Dean his classic bitch-face. Then as he moved back to Cas, he had an overwhelming urge to pounce his angel right then and there; he just couldn't understand how any living creature could be so damn adorable and sexy at the same time, even he couldn't pull that off. Instead of claiming Cas then and there like Dean so desperately wanted, he settled for just leaning over and ghosting lips over Cas's cheek on his way to his ear. Once there, he couldn't help, but whisper lasciviously into the shorter man's ear all the special activities he had in mind for him and Cas to do with the sausages he was indicating.

Sam did not even want to guess what Dean was saying to Cas as he looked over and saw Cas's face go from its normal pale flesh tone to a deep scarlet. Sam really hated his brother sometimes, especially due to the fact that numerous people were now staring at their table. First of all, most people do a double-take when two attractive guys walk into a restaurant together. Then Dean, being the pervert he is, must fondle, grope, and mouth Cas every opportunity he has. While Cas has to keep giving Dean those long, soul-bearing stares he is so good at whilst in between holding back deep, throaty moans and viscous spasms of pleasure as Dean molests him under the table and in plain sight.

Pizza long forgotten from his short attention span, Dean leans away from Cas and revels in the low whimpering growl he receives from him. "Your room or mine-" is all he can get out before he notices Cas pick up the slice of pizza on his plate and start to nip at it cautiously until he reaches one the sausages and pulls it off with his tongue. Dean could just feel the lust rising up in him as he saw Cas swallow the tender meat and lave at his finger gently to get off the grease.

"Dean I don't understand your obsession with this pizza. Your sausage tastes a lot better than this," Cas stated with utter confusion.

That was the last straw, Dean couldn't help himself as he reached over the table and grabbed his angel's tie and practically dragged him out of the restaurant. Once outside all he could utter was, "You, me, my room, now" before his lips crashed into Cas's and there was no trace of them ever being inside the restaurant except for a heavily embarrassed Sam and a room full of waiters and patrons alike who couldn't stop staring at the now empty chairs.

Oh, Sam knew Dean was going to pay for this, he just didn't know how and he probably wouldn't know soon either, because if his previous encounters of accidentally walking in on Dean and Cas together were of any use, the two would not be presentable until the library closed that night and reopened the next morning. When the waitress came over with the bill and refused to look anywhere besides her shoes he could already tell that it was going to be a long night.


End file.
